creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Beim ersten Mal tut's immer weh
Die Dunkelheit war beunruhigend, doch sie war das einzige hier in diesem kleinen Raum. Ich kauerte in einer Ecke, machte mich so klein wie möglich. Wie lange war ich schon hier, in der Dunkelheit und der Stille? „Komm schon… ein letztes Mal.. sei nett zu mir“, ertönte wieder die Stimme. Seine Stimme. Das einzige, was mir mehr Angst machte als die Stille und die Dunkelheit. Mit einem schleifenden Geräusch öffnete sich die schwere Tür und er trat in den Raum. „Nein, nein… bitte, ich will nicht.. nein…“, dachte ich und machte mich noch kleiner. Ein kleines Licht ging an und blendete mich. „Sei nett zu mir.. komm, setz dich endlich mal wieder her zu mir…“, hauchte er in meine Richtung. Ich konnte nicht anders, die Schläge mit Gürtel und Peitsche würden folgen, wenn ich mich nicht zu ihm setzen würde. Torkelnd lief ich zur Lichtquelle, seine ekelhaften Finger hielten mich fest, lotsten mich auf den Stuhl. „Das letzte Mal?“, fragte ich leise mit krächzender Stimme und sah nach oben. Ich nahm an, dass er vor mir stand. Es kam keine Antwort. Es würde sicherlich nicht das letzte Mal sein, das sagte er immer… „Lass mich bitte nur ein kleines bisschen…“, kam nach einiger Zeit leise von ihm. Er packte mich und hievte mich auf seinen Schoß. Seine Kleidung war dreckig, genau wie seine Gedanken. Die schleimigen Finger fuhren über mein Rückgrat und seine Zunge leckte über meine Schulter. Beim ersten Mal hatte ich mich übergeben und laut geschrien, dabei geweint. „Ein letztes Küsschen…“, versprach er mit seiner tiefen, vor Schleim tropfenden Stimme. Ich gab ihm was er wollte, denn das alles sollte nur noch ein Ende finden… „Ein kleines bisschen…“, kam wieder von ihm, dieses mal mit einer rauchigeren Stimme. Er wollte es. Er setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber stand. Ich sah nach wie vor nichts, zu lange war die Dunkelheit mein Freund und zu plötzlich kam das Licht. „Täusche mich noch ein letztes Mal…“, knurrte er aggressiv. Ich hörte, wie er seinen Gürtel öffnete. Er hatte Seile mitgebracht, mit denen er meine Hände fest an die Stuhllehnen band. Etwas klirrte, als er dagegen stieß. Das war neu… ob es heute wirklich das letzte Mal war? „Beim ersten Mal tut es weh… weißt du…“, murmelte er mir zu. Wieder spürte ich seine ekelhaften Finger auf meiner Haut, seine Zunge fuhr mein Schlüsselbein nach. Natürlich wusste ich es. Ein Zischen und schon traf das Leder auf mein Fleisch, das kalte Metall der Gürtelschnalle verfehlte nur knapp mein Auge. Das Blut quoll aus meiner Nase, aber ich blieb still. „Heute Nacht wird es anders…“, versprach er mir, leckte mir das Blut aus meinem Gesicht. Es war ekelhaft, aber nach einiger Zeit hatte ich gelernt nicht zu würgen, mich nicht zu übergeben, keine angewiderten Geräusche von mir zu geben oder sonstige Zeichen, die ihm vermittelten, dass es mir nicht gefiel. „Braves Kind…“, flüsterte er und saugte an meinem Ohrläppchen, dabei strich er mir mit seinen fettigen, ölverschmierten Händen über mein Haar. „Beim Letzten Mal tut es aber noch mehr weh… noch ein letztes Mal…“, hauchte er lasziv. Ob er wusste, dass die Aussicht auf Erlösung mir verhalf, das alles zu ertragen? „Beim ersten Mal habe ich dir schrecklich wehgetan, nicht? Aber heute Nacht, du wirst sehen… beim letzten Mal halte ich mich nicht zurück... beim aller letzten Mal…“, murmelte er vor sich hin. Er zog die Seile um meine Knöchel und Handgelenke enger. Seine Finger strichen andächtig über meine Hüfte nach unten, meine Oberschenkel entlang und stoppten auf meinem Knie. Ein Luftzug streifte meine Haut. Dieses Mal traf das Metall der Schnalle mein linkes Knie, es knackte. Gebrochen oder nicht, es spielte keinerlei Rolle. Nicht mehr. „Sei ein letztes Mal nett zu mir…“, bat er und streckte mir sein Gesicht hin. Ich sah es nicht, aber dieser Gestank und die Hitze zeigten mir den Weg. So wie er es wollte leckte ich über seine Wange, schmeckte Öl und Schweiß, spürte seinen Bart. Ein Wunder, dass ich nicht mehr würgte. Dabei war mir so schlecht.. „Sei nett zu mir… setzt dich her zu mir…“, murmelte er mit einem Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und entfernte sich wieder. Um den Anschein zu erwecken wackelte ich etwas auf dem Stuhl herum, das Seil schnitt sich in meine dünne Haut und drückte mein Blut ab. „Sei nett zu mir und das wird alles schnell vorbei sein.. das letzte Mal…“, wiederholte er. Ich wusste nicht, ob er auch andere Sätze sprechen konnte, ich habe bisher immer nur das von ihm gehört. „Erinnerst du dich an dein Versprechen? Ich tue es“, fragte er und strich über meine Stirn. Überall auf meinem Körper hinterließ er seine Spuren. Schleimig und stinkig. Ich nickte, meine Stimme hatte ich eine lange Zeit nicht mehr benutzt, darum sprach ich nur selten. Am Ende würde diese ihn noch verärgern und es wäre nicht das allerletzte Mal… „Deine süßen Lügen… sie haben sich gerächt… nicht wahr?“, fragte er wieder und drückte mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger an meine Wangen. Ich musste meinen Mund öffnen. Wieder nickte ich brav. Er stand direkt über mir, zwang mich immer noch meinen Mund offen zu halten. Langsam tropfte sein Speichel in meinen Rachen, füllte meinen Mund und floss mir aus dem Mundwinkel heraus. Sein Speichel lief an meiner Schulter entlang, über meinen ganzen Arm. Nicht einmal Gänsehaut bekam ich mehr. „Ich erinnere mich an dein Versprechen… heute verlierst du mich zum letzten Mal, meine Schönheit“, versprach er wieder. Er drückte seine Lippen fest auf meine Nase. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte mich. Er hatte meine Nase mit seinem Gürtel gebrochen. Der Gestank und die Wärme entfernten sich ein Stück. Ich schluckte die widerwärtige Masse herunter und wartete. „Beim ersten Mal tat es auch so weh, oder?“, fragte er. Eigentlich erwartete er nie eine Antwort, ich wusste selbst nicht, wieso ich nickte. Er schob seinen Stuhl zurück und wieder zischte das Leder durch die Luft, traf direkt auf meinen Brustkorb. Mein Fleisch platzte auf und mir blieb kurz die Luft weg. Ruhig und flach atmen. Es wird das letzte Mal sein… „Heute Nacht wirst du spüren, dass das letzte Mal noch mehr weh tut…“, kicherte er. In kurzen Abständen schlug er immer wieder mit dem Gürtel zu, traf meine Schultern, Oberschenkel, mein Gesicht, meinen Brustkorb. „Noch ein letztes Mal“, sagte er, versuchte mich wohl zu beruhigen. Seine Zunge fuhr an meinen Wunden entlang, leckte das Blut weg. Hin und wieder bohrte er seine Finger schmerzhaft tief in mein Fleisch. Aber ich blieb still. „Beim ersten Mal tat es auch so weh… doch heute Nacht wird es noch mehr wehtun. Das letzte Mal, das wird dir im Gedächtnis bleiben. Das letzte Mal wird dich verzehren“, schwärmte er vor sich hin. Er ließ seinen Gürtel klirrend in den Dreck fallen und hob etwas anderes auf. Er hob mit dem Gegenstand mein Kinn an. Glattes Holz… sein zweitliebstes Folterinstrument. Er holte aus, als der Baseballschläger meinen Kopf traf knackte es. Ich öffnete meinen Mund minimal und mehrere Zähne fielen heraus. Wieder holte er aus und traf mein rechtes Knie. Es brach sofort. Er ließ den Schläger fallen, hob sein liebstes auf und hielt es mir an mein Handgelenk. Das Hackebeil. Beim ersten Mal hatte er mich damit geschnitten, nur leicht und nicht tief. Es hatte wehgetan, sehr sogar. Wieso war er so still? War das nun das Ende? Er hob seine Hand, schnell schlug er zu. Sauber trennte er mir meine linke Hand ab. Keinen Schmerz zeigen, bloß nicht schreien. Mir liefen leise und heimlich Tränen über meine Wangen, tropften in die Wunden meines Oberschenkels. Das Salz brannte in meinem Fleisch. Er trennte meine andere Hand ab, dieser Schmerz lenkte mich von meinem Bein ab. Er wird ein Mädchen holen, das meinen Platz einnehmen wird. Sie tut mir jetzt schon Leid. Wieder sauste das Hackebeil nach unten, trennte meinen linken Unterarm von meinem Oberarm. Dasselbe tat er auch auf der anderen Seite. Es tat so unglaublich weh, so viel mehr als die letzten Male. Er hatte es versprochen. Wie meine Eltern wohl reagierten, wenn die Polizei mich fand? Mit abgehackten Gliedmaßen. Das Hackebeil trennte meine Unterschenkel ab, schlug genau oberhalb meiner gebrochenen Kniescheibe ein. Das andere Bein fiel direkt danach in den Staub. Der nächste Schnitt überraschte mich. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er mich so lange am Leben erhält wie nur möglich, aber er trennte sauber meine Kehle durch. Blut floss aus der Wunde… aus meinem Mund… Meine Gedanken verschwammen… „Wieso wolltest du mich nicht mehr?“, war das letzte was ich hörte… "Weiteres Folteropfer aufgefunden Am vergangenen Montag wurde die Leiche der Vermissten Nina Schmidt (13) aufgefunden. Die bereits seit 7 Monaten Verschwundene wurde mit schwersten Folterspuren, abgetrennten Gliedmaßen und durchgeschnittener Kehle in einem Waldstück nahe München gefunden. Sie wies ähnliche Verletzungen und Verschmutzungen wie ihre Vorgängerinnen auf und war ebenso lange verschwunden. Die Stadt übernimmt die Kosten ihrer Beerdigung, da ihre Mutter und ihr Vater vor zwei Monaten Selbstmord begingen, weswegen sie kurzzeitig selbst in Verdacht kamen ihre Tochter entführt zu haben. '' ''Heute Morgen ging bei der Polizei eine weitere Vermisstenmeldung ein. Ein weiteres Mädchen war entführt worden, wie die anderen 20 Mädchen vor ihr verschwand sie aus ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Ohne Einbruchspuren oder Anzeichen eines Kampfes. Die Polizei bittet um Hinweise aus dem Volk, bezüglich des Verschwindens oder des momentanen Aufenthaltes von Hannah Krause (11)." Wolfsmaedchen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:NSFW Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Pasta des Monats